Through the Eyes of Another
by 00000xXxX
Summary: We all know how Bianca dies. But only through Percy's POV, so what was SHE thinking, or what was death like for her? Well here is her death, through her eyes. WARNING: Character death.


Through the Eyes of Another

by Terra/a.k.a daughterofapollo5565

A.N- I love writing angst, and when I was wanting to write a angst, tragedy, and character death all in one. I thought of Bianca. She has such a sad story! So read, enjoy, and review, ^_^

Disclamer- I don't own PJO or Mythomagic(wouldn't that be included in PJO?) though I want to I don't. All of PJO is © to Mr. Riordan!

Bianca P.O.V

I had to, it was all _my fault_. I just wanted to give something to Nico, to make up for leaving him for the hunters. But he'll be happy in camp, right? But I had to give the statue back.

I thought if I threw the small statue back the monster machine would leave us alone. But even when I threw it back it, still wouldn't leave us alone, nothing we did worked. Until, Percy told me his idea, to risk _his_ life and try and get into the machine. I just wouldn't have it, it would be my fault if anything went wrong. What is Percy dies?

And I know a hunter isn't allowed to think this but, Percy was kind of growing on me. Something like he older brother I never had, he was nice, and _he _needed to live. But me? Only my brother needed me, and he could get along well enough without me if worst went wrong.

So I made a snap decision, and even with Percy refusing to let me go through with his plan. I wouldn't take no for an answer, so without permission, I ran at the machine. It was hard to get under the foot, but with the others help I got my way under and in.

Eventually, I found my way to what looked like controls, I could hear the others slightly over the gears around me. The controls were about right below the chest of the monster, so I had a strong guess, I wouldn't be getting out when this thing broke. I pulled at wires, kicked gears, and broke anything and everything I could. Luckily it worked, and also sadly, because soon the whole thing came tumbling down on me. At first I thought just maybe I could find another exit, or even jump from pipe to pipe to get to the foot. But then a large pipe fell onto my leg, trapping me and breaking my ankle.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain as the pipe crushed my ankle causing the sickening sound of breaking bone to replace the sound of grinding gears. I heard the head of the machine cave in, and I was pushed against the large pipe I was on, being crushed. I felt tears fall freely from my eyes as I felt pain flow over my body from all the bones breaking. A bolt fell hard onto my head and soon blood was falling into my eyes, I tried to blink it away. But it didn't work. I heard the shoulders of the machine groan from all the damage I had done to it. I began to pray to all of the gods I could remember, praying that they would protect my friends, my brother. Nico. He will be killed when he hears of my death. I whisper his name as I feel my ribs snap. All I want is to see his face, see his smile, hear his voice as he goes on and on about Mythomagic. I feel my heart sting at the memories and the pain of being crushed.

"Nico." I choke out, a bit louder. I feel a sharp piece of metal come down and slice my arm. And more weight comes on top of me, the metal is beginning to hurt my head. I begin to feel darkness creep up on me,

"I guess this is it." I say smiling a bit, I just find out I've lived over seventy years and now I am dying. What a let down, I haven't done anything in my life. Nothing. I close my eyes, taking ragged breaths. _Goodbye world. _I think loosing myself more, I eventually couldn't feel the pain anymore. Eventually, _I die_.

I'll say this, death is sudden. First you dying, and in pain, the next you in complete darkness. Then I begin to 'wake-up' I open my eyes to find I'm on the ground. I try to stand but I can't really move, I think about how I got here, but my thoughts of my friend, my brother seem far off and unimportant. I finally begin to get the strength to stand. When I stand I look around to see I'm in a dark place, I can feel death all over. _No duh. _I think with a slight smirk. I look at the crowd of people around me. So many dead people. And more appearing, just fading into view on the dry ground and standing up looking lost. Which I am feeling lost as well, I begin to push at the crowd, I don't know where I'm going, but something seems to be guiding me.

Then I see him. At first I don't know what to think, he is dressed in black shadowy robes, and his black hollow eyes are wide, he looks surprised to see me. He begins to walk toward me. I see his lips move, but I can't tell what he is saying. Then when he is close enough I hear him.

"Bianca?" his voice is so soft, and almost sad. I can tell his voice is naturally miserable, but my name is said with grief. I look at him, he is slightly familiar. I decide to take a strong front. I stand tall looking him right in the eyes.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I ask in the strongest voice I can muster, though I know my voice is shaking. I see pain flash over his face, bit it is quickly hidden. He also seems to take up a strong front.

"I am Hades, and this is the Underworld." he pauses as if deciding something, then say the most shocking thing. "And I am also your father."

I stand there shocked. I knew they said I was a demi-god, but...Hades? Don't get me wrong, I am happy to finally meet my father, even if I am dead. But it is a bit of a shock. I figure I need to be respectful to him, and I am after all a bit happy to see him. So I smile at him and keep a respectful distance. The distance a bit for respect and he kind of scares me.

"It is an honor to meet you finally, despite the situation." I say with a slight awkward chuckle. I wait to see if he shows any sign of amusement. And all I get is his mouth twitching down, not really what I wanted. I stand there, knowing that both of us are feeling very awkward with this. He clears his throat and I look back to him.

"You may come past the waiting line. Because you died saving your..._friends_...you are viewed as a hero. So you are going to Elysium." he says. And I'm not sure but I think I see his eyes lighten a bit, but they go back to there normal deathly dark black. He begins to lead the way threw the crowd, though most people step away from my father.

We eventually stop an a shore, and I can see one of the brightest places I have ever seen, it is a large island that looks so lively. There is a boat sitting in the water waiting. I look at it and then back to my father, who is looking at me still. I tilt my head a bit, to anyone normal they wouldn't think twice about him. But to me, I can really tell why my mother fell for him. He may look scary but even though I have just met him, and don't know anything about him. I can tell that he can be very pleasant if he wants to. I begin to walk toward the boat when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump slightly at the cold touch. The relax and turn back to face my father. He looks slightly unsure about what he is about to say.

"Bianca, I am...proud of you." he pauses, and I can feel a smile creeping up on my face. "You are the first of my children to enter Elysium." he pauses again, even more conflicting emotions appearing in his eyes. "Your mother-" he barely get the word out, then clears his throat. "Your mother, would be proud." he said patting my head awkwardly. I smile, more happy than I have ever been. Sure it isn't anything big but, how many people can say Hades patted there head? I smile up at him and make another snap decision. I walk forward quickly and give him the fastest hug I have ever given anyone. He seems shocked and unable to acknowledge what just happened. I feel a hand pat my shoulder, and I feel tears burning in my eyes. Thought this time. I let go of him and smile up at him.

"Thank you, father." I say and begin a quick walk to the boat. Then I hear his voice once more, a bit more relaxed bit still unsure about what he is saying.

"And, by the way." I glance back pausing in my step. "You have your mothers' eyes." I freeze, my hand touching just under my left eye. I turn to him, but find he isn't there. That's alright, I got to meet him. I smile, and step into the boat. It begins to drift towards the island. The closer I get, the more happy I feel.

"I love you...dad..."

_The End_

A.N- Not as sad as I wanted it to be :P and if I got some of the facts wrong, I haven't read the series in a while. But I did read up on Bianca's death! R&R!


End file.
